


Philophobia

by piercethevogue



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Thai Food, Tony Perry - Freeform, basically hes in love with her, fight me, in which I don't know what I'm writing, mentions of om&m, shhh its ok, the girl has no name, this is my first ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethevogue/pseuds/piercethevogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's afraid to fall in love, but he's too late.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The girl has no name fight me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philophobia

When she had begged him to pretend to be her boyfriend so she could get the couples discount at the new restaurant, he played it off like he didn’t want to. He honestly didn’t mind, though. He was slightly excited at the thought that he was going to be able to hold her hand, even though it was all just an act. There was just one thing,  _he didn't want to fall in love._ He knew he would have that problem,  _especially_ with her. He tossed the thought out of his mind and told himself that it was going to be fine, they would just go to dinner, save money, and the night would be done.

Maybe he had put too much thought into what he was going to wear. He had argued with himself over a suit and a less fancy outfit, black skinnies and a button up, for hours. Vic had even noticed. “Dude, don’t worry. It’s not even a real date. Stop flipping out, man. Although the black skinnies and button up might be smarter.” And with that he was gone, leaving Tony slightly more calm, but still a bit fuzzy. _It wasn’t even a real date. Why did it matter so much to him?_ He threw his suit on his bed and climbed into the clothes he picked. He had _actually_ stolen the button up from Vic, it was his brick red short sleeve. Finally, he walked over to the mirror and inspected how he looked. He grabbed his brush and fixed his hair, then snatched his coat and left.

 

When he had arrived at her apartment, he knew she was going to be dressed up. He knew she was going to look absolutely beautiful, and he knew he shouldn’t be thinking like that. But wow, when she stumbled out of her door hopping around on one foot trying to put her shoes on, while simultaneously grabbing at her v-neck dress to keep it from revealing _too_ much, he knew he was screwed. In short, she looked prettier during the muddle of it all than she did when she was actually calm and collected. The words _beautiful chaos_ echoed through his head as she stumbled over to the car, somewhat frustrated about the whole shoes-and-dress thing. He jumped out of the drivers seat and quickly rushed to her side to open the passenger door for her. When she looked at him with her hazel eyes and muttered a “Thanks Tone”, he couldn’t help but wonder what her eyes looked like if his face was just a _bit_ closer to hers. Before he could do anything he knew he’d regret, he shook himself out of the trance and climbed back in the car.

Driving down the highway, he let her DJ. The great thing was that they had an _incredibly_ similar taste in music, so nothing she picked really bothered him. He tried to focus himself on the music, but he couldn’t resist glancing at her and smiling, watching her sing along to every song that came on Pandora.

“ _Pretty little lady with those swollen eyes, would you show them to me?_

_I know I’m not that perfect, but you stay a while, baby then you will see,_

_Miles away I can still feel you lay your head down in my embrace,_

_my embrace, far away.”_

He made sure to keep his eyes on the road, but as those lyrics ran through his head he couldn’t help but think they just made him fall in love with her _more_ than he was pretty sure he already was. Uh oh.

Hell, the song wasn’t even about her, and it was a sad song, a _really sad song._ He was friends with the OM &M guys, he _knew_ what that song was about, but yet he thought of her, he thought about how he would _love_ to be able to hold her and kiss her and – wait, he really shouldn’t be thinking like this. She definitely didn’t feel the same way. He was over thinking things again, that nasty habit that followed him around his whole life and what contributed to the shittiest part of high-school.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, a tiny little Thai place, she loved Thai food, and parked in the sorry excuse for a parking lot.

“Okay, why are we here again?” He asked her. He honestly didn’t mind, he just really needed to keep up the I-don’t-want-to-do-this-I’m-just-trying-to-be-a-good-friend act, for himself, mostly. Her eyes flickered from the glowing lights in the restaurant window to him. “Becauuuuuseee,” she dragged out, (she had a habit of dragging out words) “it’s new and Mike said they have really good food.” _Mike. That little-._ Tony thought. Mike was the only person who remotely knew Tony liked her, (just a bit), and he was _just_ the sort of person to pull something like this. Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay. Let’s go chica.” Him, being the nice guy he was, forced himself out of the sunken in drivers seat and walked over to her door, opening it and holding out a hand. When she looked at him oddly, he quickly replied. “Okay so basically this is a dirt driveway and you are wearing stilettos. I’m not expecting you to walk by yourself. Also, we might as well start the whole couple thing now.” “Okay.” She nodded and took his hand. _You are so beautiful,_ he almost let it slip out. Instead, he went with something safer. “You look really nice.” She glanced up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks, although he was sure it was the powder kind. “Thanks. You don’t look to shabby yourself. You clean up nice, Perry.” Okay, now he was blushing, and it _wasn’t_ the powder kind. He looked up at the dimming sky so she wouldn’t see. “Thanks.”

 

After they had gotten their table and were handed their menus, they just kind of sat there. “Thank you for doing this.” She broke the silence.

 “It’s…” he looked down at his hands. “It’s no problem.” He looked up at her and grinned.

“Hey Tone?”

“Hm?” He had zoned out, staring out the window. The restaurant was farther away from the city than expected, so if Tony looked hard enough, he swore he saw some stars.

“Are you okay?” she looked at him with worry. “What? I’m fine! Why do you ask?”

“You’ve just been so…quiet. I mean, you’re a normally quiet person, but tonight, the drive over here, you acted as if something was wrong. Like I said, you’re quiet, but you’ve been…unusually quiet.” She grabbed his hands, less of a romantic gesture and more of a concerned one, glancing at his wrists. If something was _that_ wrong, she knew he wouldn’t _dare_ be wearing a short sleeve, at least without bracelets.

Even though he could tell she was upset, Tony couldn’t help but feel giddy at the fact that she _was worried about him._

_Stop it, Tony._

He had to bite back the smile spreading on his face at the feeling of her thin fingers running over his hands and wrists, although it was more of her being a good friend than something else. “I’m _fine._ Don’t worry. I’m just…” he tried to think of an excuse rather than _“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, even though I honestly really don't want to be.”_ “I just haven’t been feeling very good lately. Last night I didn’t drink as much water as I should’ve before and after the concert, so I’m just paying the price.” She nodded in understanding. “And as for that,” he motioned to her thumb tracing circles on his wrist. “I’ll never go back to it. There’s too many people I don’t want to hurt.” _Like you._ He thought.

The night was submerged in good Thai food, (Mike was right) and small chat about how life on tour was, and how life in San Diego was when he was away. They ended the night with a nice bowl of coconut ice cream, (with chocolate syrup, of course) and saved about 25 bucks. “Wow,” Tony picked up the bill. “Maybe we should pretend to be a couple more often. I just saved big time.” She chuckled at his gawking over the discount. “I’m getting tired, can we go?” He looked at her as she yawned. She was undoubtedly gorgeous, with her straight brown hair braided into a messy fishtail, chocolate syrup on her upper lip, and her once perfectly-winged eyeliner now smudged from when she was laughing so hard she _literally cried_. He stood up and pulled her out of her seat, her eyes droopily looking up at him. Once they made it outside the restaurant, she was obviously too tired to walk. He sighed, looking at her. “You know, sometimes you’re a pain in the ass.” _But you’re my pain in the ass._ He swung one arm around her shoulder and one under her legs. “Thanks Tone.” She whispered against his neck. It was amazing how tired she was, you would’ve thought she ran a marathon. But that’s just how she was. She got tired from the simplest things, she loved hugs more than anything else, and her favorite color was plum purple. Her favorite song was Oliver Dalston Browning by Keaton Henson, and her music taste ranged from Of Monsters and Men to Of Mice and Men. She was spectacularly brilliant, and could write poetry like no one else he knew. She was simply beautiful in every way.

 

The drive home, she nodded off silently in the passengers seat, the moonlight shining off her hair and bouncing off her skin like a mirror. He kept the music turned down low, (she couldn’t sleep without something playing in the background, whether it be Beethoven or All Time Low) and every once in a while he glanced at her to make sure she was okay. When they got to her apartment, he unbuckled both of them quietly and took her out of the car, making sure to grab the key out of her purse. (with anybody else, like Austin or Jack, this would be creepy, but it was Tony and she was asleep, nothing was going to go wrong) He trekked up her stairs carefully, holding her like she was glass, and opened the door. Instantly he was hit with the smell of roses.

 _Roses._ She loved roses.

He found his way to her bedroom, putting her on the bed slowly. He quickly took off her shoes, and peeled back the covers. Lying her down, he shut off the light next to the bed and tucked her in. _Peace, she was peace._ He could not believe she had slept through all of that, but hey, it’s just who she was.

As he got up to leave, he saw her stirring. “Hey, hey, shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. Go to sleep.” He couldn’t sing for the life of him, (there was a reason Jaime did the backing vocals and not him) but yet he hummed to her softly until she calmed down. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her head. “Good night.” He stood up and walked over to her door, careful to shut it quietly.

Before he left, he heard one thing.

“I love you Tony.”


End file.
